If It Makes You Happy
by Moody1656
Summary: Chp3: "He stared at her confused as her hand moved out to touch his loose locks, no longer trapped in a topknot by his crown. He felt almost as if he were surrounded by bright green crystals again in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se." Zutara, Sukka, Taang.
1. 8 Days

**If It Makes You Happy**

**Chapter 1**

**8 Days**

Two guards were standing in attention in front of a dressed down Zuko, dressed down compared to his typical royal garbs, who called them off. They side stepped the metal door they guarded 24/7 while one of Zuko's personal body guards opened the door. "Father," he greeted in an even and contained voice, taking a step inside.

Ozai stared ahead in the dark jail cell he was being contained in, hanging limply by shackles that prevented him from moving to attack the new Fire Lord and instead pressed against the wall sitting. It wasn't as if he posed any real threat without his bending now, but like Iroh had told Zuko earlier Ozai was always arrogant about his own strength. Before Zuko arrived he ordered the guards to put shackles on him while he visited. "You've been here before, _Fire Lord_." He said smirking. "I know a family reunion isn't on your _busy_ schedule, so you can only be here because of your mother...again."

Zuko glared and breathed in deeply through his nose to simmer down the flames that wanted to sprout from his hands. _Fire is more than anger, remember? Just breath, he's doing this on purpose to set you off._ He took a few more steps forward and maintained eye contact while staring down at Ozai. "Unfortunately, you're the only one who knows what may have happened to her. And you will tell me where she is," Zuko's amber eyes looked up at him, for the first time, dangerously rather than submissive. Evidently shocking Ozai, though he quickly covered it up. "I also suggest that you don't play games with me. You may be my father, but I have no problem making your lifelong imprisonment more uncomfortable than it is now."

This irked the older man, making him hold an equally intense glare with his son. "I told you before that I don't know where she ran off to. She was banished from the Fire Nation, and you know that, so she can be anywhere. Knowing how foolish you are you may have even seen her directly in the eyes and never even noticed it was your mother."

He inhaled deeply, reminding himself that his father wasn't just going to leave her alone and must have had her under watch by soldiers. "I'm giving you one last chance. Do you know where she is?" Zuko wasn't stupid, he knew his father, that's why he brought some help to the jail and worded his question carefully.

Ozai chuckled and shook his head with a smirk, "Of course not."

"But you did for some time."

"No."

"He's lying," Ozai snapped his attention to the small blind earth bender behind Zuko. "I can tell whether you tell the truth or not so you better make this easier on yourself and just tell Sparky here the truth."

Zuko kept his eyes on his father all the while and stood waiting for him to turn his attention back to him as well. "Where is she?" Ozai's glare let him know he wasn't going to cooperate before he even spoke so Zuko took to the offensive state and stood in a stance ready to attack his father. "Think carefully."

"You wouldn't," Ozai scoffed.

Somehow, Zuko's glare intensified and he finally allowed his hands to catch flame. "After what you did to me, the world, the fire nation, my friends, and most importantly Uncle I have more than enough anger to at the very least do more to you than what you did to me."

Toph could feel the awkward growing in the room as she watched, or rather felt, their intense stare off. She felt the need to make a smart remark but knew that it wasn't the time right now.

"Fine," Ozai sighed submissively. "You've already taken my throne, and the Avatar my bending." He chuckled bitterly, "It's not as if you'd find her either way."

Zuko's amber eyes stayed locked on him just like his stance. "The last I knew of her she was somewhere near Fire Fountain City, boarding a boat to Senlin Village in the Earth Kingdom, until she disappeared completely from Fire Nation detection." His arms started to loosen a little but his face lost all the hardness it stored before. "That was a week after she was banished. For all anyone knows she's dead right now." Ozai's face grew solemn and serious, "It's a fool's errand to look for your mother, Zuko."

His voice came out raw when he spoke, "Toph?"

Toph's head snapped up like she had just been caught spying on the scene in front of her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke sturdy, more for Zuko than herself, "He's telling the truth."

He took in a relieving breath and smiled. Standing tall he turned and moved to leave the cell, "Let's go. There's no need to waste our time here anymore, Toph."

"Whatever," She said, silently smiling now that the heaviness of the room disappeared. "You owe me a komodo dragon for my birthday now."

The door slammed shut as the ex-Fire Lord glared at the floor, for once feeling completely powerless.

Aang blinked at Katara while she stood in front of him looking at the ground. "What?"

They were in the Fire Nation palace's garden. There were faint noises coming from the turtle-ducks and running water in the pond. A light breeze passed through Katara's hair, making a shiver go up her arms. She assumed that Aang brought her out here at this time for a specific reason, she could tell straight away from the setting sun. But knowing that a saber-tooth moose-lion is going to ram into you doesn't mean it's any easier to get up afterward. "I'm sorry, Aang." She whispered hoarsely.

"But I thought..." His gray eyes lowered. "After the war-"

The hurt in his voice was so painful, but she had a feeling he felt worse than she did at the moment. "I know, Aang." She tried reaching out to touch his hand but as expected he took a step back. "Aang...You know I love you."

"Don't." He said icily. "You don't love me."

If there had been any other noise she might have not caught his last statement but she did. "Yes. I do."

She preferred him being evasive, Katara decided, after he turned his gaze to her again. "No! Because you don't love me the way _I_ love you!" Her heart stopped seeing tears pooling in his eyes. "Geez, I'm so **stupid**!" He groaned wiping angrily at his eyes.

That ignited her old protectiveness and Katara snapped, "Stop!" He wouldn't look at her again. "Aang, you are _not_ stupid." She sighed, "If anything _I'm_ stupid. You're such a great guy and you deserve _so_ much. But I..."

"Why don't you love me, Katara?" Aang asked with so much pain Katara had to hold back a sob. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" She shouted and wiped angrily at her own tears. "There's nothing wrong with you, Aang."

"Then why?" He whimpered.

She shook her head desperately now. "I don't know. I'm just...I'm confused." She hated using that word again after Ember Island, but it was true. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. After the war kissing Aang had just seemed right to do after everything she put him through. In fact she even thought she was reciprocating his feelings, but she soon realized she didn't. She liked Aang, but not as strongly as he likes her.

"I can wait," He whispered in his determined tone of voice.

Katara could feel him just pulling at her strings, soon she'd end up breaking down in front of him. But that wasn't something she should do while he was worse. "No, I don't want you to." He was about to object but she stopped him. "I don't know if I ever can return your feelings, Aang. I want to, I really do, but I don't know. And if I can't then it would only be worse for you."

Storm clouds built in his eyes and he stepped forward raising his arms in the air, "How can it be worse?"

Her voice shook, "Trust me, it can..."

"Hey guys! Zuko just..." Sokka's voice died down when he saw the tears and tension between them. "...got back." His eyes traveled from the moping monk to his sister and said carefully, "Katara, is everything-"

She swallowed to try and ease her dry throat, plastering on a fake smile before nodding. "Everything's fine, Sokka." His expression told her he didn't buy it but he'd let it go for the mean time. "So...um, dinner will be ready soon I guess, right?"

"Yeah," He said barely above a whisper.

Katara nodded and walked away from Aang, missing the moment his hand hesitated to move forward and grab her hand. "I'll go get ready then. Don't forget to tell Suki and the others."

Her older brother sighed, "Right."

Dinner was different, to say the least. Aang was quiet and brooding after the events in the pond. Toph seemed to be reflecting on something instead of exchanging witty banter with whoever was her latest victim. Sokka would sometimes space out. Zuko was smiling...alot. And in response everyone else (Haru, Teo, the Duke, the Mechanist, Hakoda, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki, Pipsqueek, Bato, and the Kyoshi Warriors) were slightly less chatty than usual. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't normal either.

But regardless of his smile, there was something else off with Zuko. "What is wrong, nephew?" Iroh spoke up after taking a bite of roast turtle-duck (not from the pond, of course). "There seems to be something on your mind troubling you."

Zuko smiled respectfully, "Nothing can possibly bother me tonight, Uncle."

The wise general shook his head and took a sip of tea with a smile, "Your eyes will fall from your head if you continue to look around everywhere."

This puzzled him at first, before Zuko realized what had seemed amiss during all of dinner. "Chief Hakoda," he called out to the water tribesman. "Where is your daughter?"

"I," he paused and turned to the empty spot in the dining table next to Haru and Aang. "I'm not sure."

Sokka grew more worried, but spoke up on his sister's behalf. "I went to check in on her before coming, she said she felt kinda sick so she'll be missing out on dinner tonight."

Zuko nodded, "I'll send one of the palace nurses to—"

He waved his hand, "Nah, don't worry about it. She's fine, plus she's a healer so she can do better on her own."

Zuko sighed, "Fine." Then his smile re-lit his face. Standing up he cleared his throat, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

"You're gonna make it a law that Haru should shave his mustache?" Toph asked bored receiving a glare from the other earth bender.

"Better than that-"

"How can there _be_ anything better than that?" Teo laughed.

Haru stood up angrily, "Ok, that is getting so old!"

A dagger flew past each of their heads before more could be said. Mai sat down with a smirk and nodded to let Zuko know to continue. "I have a lead on where to find my mother." There was a chorus of congratulations before Zuko continued proudly. "I'll be leaving soon to find her so in my stead I'm leaving Uncle in charge, if that's okay?" He asked nervously. After Iroh nodded he continued. "Also, I don't want you guys to feel trapped or anything but it would really help my country if a few of you stayed to help him while I'm gone." There was sudden silence in the room. "I know it's a lot to ask, especially now that the war is over, but I need your help." He bowed his head waiting for some type of a response, no longer looking like a Fire Lord.

Aang stood up and cleared his throat, "I'll stay, it's my duty as the Avatar and your friend."

They exchanged a silent pair of smiles before Sokka stood up, "There's enough men going back to the South Pole already, they don't need my help as much as you do, Mr. Jerk bender."

Toph shrugged, "Everyone already knows I'm staying if they're sticking around."

The Mechanist was the last to stand, "I would like to offer my services in reconstructing these lands before doing so for the Earth Kingdom." Teo smiled up at his dad and nodded.

"Thank you," Zuko smiled. "All of you."

While the dining room rejoiced, Katara hugged herself closely as she silently cried in bed. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt Aang, and now she did just that. _Worse_, she reminded herself, _I broke him._ Images of him crying and grasping at every bit of hope he could at the pond turned her stomach and refreshed the tears that spilled from her eyes.

Her room was beautiful before she began to let herself cry earlier. There was a nice window looking outside, a washroom connected to the bedroom, a huge canopy bed, and various other furniture throughout the room that screamed royalty and beauty.

Now her water skins lay thrown near the washroom somehow, her boots lay strewn in front of a futon, the sheets of her bed were a mess, and the room echoed with her cries. Tears stained not only the sheets and her clothes but also her hair which matted against her skin from those very tears. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess, she was a mess, and even more her life was a tangled mess of confusion.

A little after her sobs turned into whimpers, there was a soft knock on her door.

The door slid open slowly. "Can I come in?" Sokka asked peeking inside the large room. Katara wiped her tears and nodded awkwardly. His eyes softened as he padded to her bed and took a seat beside her. They were silent for a few moments as she tried to make herself look more presentable. Knowing that this was one of those moments where he shouldn't be too careful with her, Sokka eased himself on the bed next to her and pulled her under his arm.

Katara's tears kept running down her face but she refused to sob, even if it was in front of Sokka. But she knew it didn't matter, because at that moment it was like old times. It wasn't Katara and Sokka, the Avatar's companions; it was Katara and Sokka, brother and sister. She curled up against his side as he ran his hand over her head soothingly. "I'm sorry I missed dinner." She whispered against his chest, noticing with a grimace that her voice broke all over the place.

"It's fine, don't worry." Katara felt like there was a warm blanket made of fur surrounding her at his words. Sokka was using his brother voice and that always seemed to soothe her, if even just a little. "I can get some food to you later if you want." She shook her head. "I didn't think so," He smiled wiping a tear from her eyes with his thumb gently.

She tried to smile back but it didn't work, her wall had fallen long ago when Sokka came in as she cried. She needed to change the subject, get her mind off of things. "Zuko and...Toph?"

His momentary sadness at knowing how much she didn't want to talk about things evaporated after remembering their conversation during dinner. "Good news," His big brother voice weakened into a more carefree Sokka. "Zuko has a lead on where his mother might be. He's already setting up things to leave soon. He's leaving his Uncle in charge for the mean time. Plus he asked that we all stay while he's gone to make sure that everything in the Fire Nation stays under control while he's gone." A smile tugged at the corners of Katara's lips lightening the burden on Sokka's heart. He sighed remembering another interesting bit of conversation from earlier that night, "Toph wants to stay permanently."

"In the Fire Nation?" It was shocking. Katara always thought that Toph would eventually want to return to her family's home.

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense that she doesn't want to go back home." Sokka clearly felt differently than her. "It's just a bit shocking. But if that's what she wants...Zuko actually said she could stay in the palace with him."

Katara scoffed, "Sounds like a proposal."

He laughed loudly, slightly shaking her off of his arm, "That's what I said! Until...his grumpy girlfriend threw a knife at me."

They both erupted into comfortable laughter until they were both sitting up holding their sides, later realizing they were only laughing at each other. Katara smiled genuinely at her brother before hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Sokka."

He smiled and hugged her back, "Eh, what are big brothers for?"

They let go and he smiled reassuringly at her one last time before standing up and walking to the door. Katara moved around in her bed, getting ready to sleep now that she felt better. After all, crying can really tire people. Before Sokka opened the door, though, he turned around and spoke softly; "You know, even though I'm not a girl and we've gone through life threatening situations that might make you think your normal girl problems aren't important and everything...I'm still your big brother and you can come to me if you _ever_ have a problem."

"Or you'll hunt me down again?" She laughed.

Sokka just gave her one of his crooked smiles, "You don't always have to be strong for others, Katara."

Her eyes lowered remembering what happened in the garden with Aang. "Thanks." Just as he was walking out she called out quickly, "I love you!"

"Love you, too." His voice faintly carried through the room as he shut the door.

Zuko sighed as he entered his room after the morning council meeting. Well his new room. The Fire Lord's room. The room was amazing, as it should be for the Fire Lord, but it reminded him too much his father. He made sure to burn anything that reminded him too much of Ozai in the first place when he moved into the room, but if he concentrated hard enough he could still smell him in the room.

"How'd it go?" Mai's usual monotone drone met his ears before he even had the chance to remove his crown piece.

He shrugged, "They won't show any signs of objecting at least."

She stood from his bed and walked up to him, gently holding his arm. "But...?"

Zuko sighed again walking slowly to sit on his bed. "They _strongly_ suggested that I hold off on leaving for another month." As soon as he sat down Mai plopped down right beside him.

He usually enjoyed Mai's company, but today he just wanted to be alone. Zuko wasn't a prince anymore which meant he had a lot more on his plate to deal with. "I was thinking," As she spoke she placed one hand on his chest. "I spend a lot of time here with you, right?" He looked down at her confused but nodded. "Well maybe you should just get some of the servants to bring some of my clothes to my spare room here and save myself the trouble of going back and forth between the palace and my home."

He raised an eyebrow, "But you live across the street. It's not like it's that far away, and you usually take the palanquin."

She sighed and retreated her hands angrily. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"No, Mai." Zuko tried to hold back his frustration and ran a hand over his face. "Look, just do whatever you want as long as it doesn't get in the way of my work too much."

She turned and glared at him, "I didn't think I was that important to you."

He sighed for the third time since he entered his room and took hold of her hand, until she snatched it away. "I'm sorry. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now, Mai. I'm glad to know that you want to stay in the palace with me, it's just right now I have a lot to worry about and I let that get the better of me."

She slowly smiled lightly and turned her head. "I know, I forgive you. I just thought that after the war ended we'd have more time alone together."

"I'll try my best to make that happen," He smiled back, halfheartedly. "But until I come back from looking for my mother I don't think it will happen too easily."

She frowned again, "Maybe if you make it so that I stay here permanently, preferably in the room next to yours, we wouldn't have such a big problem."

Zuko gulped realizing what she was hinting at, "Can we talk about this some other time? I just need to rest a little before having to deal with paperwork."

"Fine," She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Just think about what I told you."

A week passed swiftly and strenuously for Zuko afterward. First Aang received an urgent message from King Kuei asking for his assistance in rebuilding Ba Sing Se. Toph volunteered to go with him and they both promised to be back in time for his departure. At first Zuko thought that they'd probably return with time to spare until he remembered how large the kingdom was and how much damage the war inflicted on it.

He found reassurance in his Uncle staying until he announced last minute he would be leaving with the Avatar to check on his tea shop and promised he would return on time as well.

On the bright side, after they left Katara seemed to return to her usual self. She wasn't locked in her room as much and she talked during meals much more. Her and Sokka even seemed to enjoy each other's company much more.

But that only lasted for a day until Suki announced that she and the remaining Kyoshi warriors, including Ty Lee, had to return to Kyoshi Island. Of course Sokka volunteered to go with them and help with rebuilding the village after Zuko burned it down.

The next day before they left Sokka pulled Katara aside and say his last goodbyes. "You'll be fine without me, right?" Katara just nodded trying to fake a smile. In truth she was still holding back on a lot of worry from before but she could talk to Sokka about things later.

He looked past her shoulder and blushed, probably looking at Suki. When he looked back at Katara his face turned calm, "Can I ask you something?"

"It's about Suki, right?" He nodded smiling.

"I've been thinking," He began with a faraway look. "I'd like to find out, in the near future, how she would look with a betrothal necklace." Her eyes widened.

She tentatively grabbed his arm, "Sokka, are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I love her, Katara. There's no one else I'd rather see myself with." He noticed the worried look in her eyes. "I'm not saying I'll do it soon, but maybe after her village is fixed..."

"Wow," She let out in a breath. "This is serious."

"I know," His tone was serious. "But I'm serious about her, and I think she feels the same way."

"Sokka!" Ty Lee shouted waving her arm behind them. "It's time to go!"

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "I'll be right there." He turned back to Katara with a cheeky grin, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Katara wrapped her arms tightly around him, scared to death for what would happen once Sokka left on the airship. "Be careful," She whispered into his ear before letting go.

"Don't worry so much," He chuckled. "I'll be back before Zuko leaves."

As soon as the airship left Katara was wrapped in her father's arms. Zuko watched from the side, realizing that the two siblings had been together for years and probably never separated for as long as they would be now. He wondered silently what it must feel like to have such a strong bond with a sibling.

The following day Hakoda decided that the Southern Water Tribe needed help and was ready to have what remained of his men leave the following day with him to help. Until Zuko stopped him, asking that the chief stayed to help him handle business between both nations. Hakoda agreed and asked that there be a meeting between the nations when Zuko returned from his search to sign a peace treaty.

In effect this left Bato leading the men out the following day, Katara decided to stay and help Hakoda face the council, and Zuko beginning plans for a peace conference and signing more paperwork.

Zuko counted the days that passed until he could leave. It was a total of 28 days and it was just day 8. Everything was planned like clock work though. On the fifteenth day Hakoda would meet with the council. On the seventeenth they would start making a contract on how much aid would be sent to the Southern and Northern Water Tribes for the mean time. On the eighteenth day he met with the council to discuss his trip again, the nineteenth day was left on hold in case the meeting needed to last another day. On the twentieth day Mai planned to move in her stuff. From the twenty first day to the twenty sixth he would reevaluate how his nation's community was in all aspects. On the twenty seventh day he would have another meeting to discuss what should be done about the homecoming soldiers and pack things for his journey. Lastly on the twenty eighth day he would leave to Senlin Village.

The night of the eighth day wasn't easy though. Which was probably why Zuko couldn't stop thinking and decided to walk around the palace instead of sleeping.

He wasn't the only one, however. Katara couldn't sleep that night either and was walking around in a fire nation robe around the palace with a cloak wrapped around the thin fabric. She was too occupied with her own thoughts to sleep. She wondered what things would have been like if she'd said yes to Aang. Would she be happy just because he was? It struck her mind that maybe she felt guilty because Aang was the last guy left alive she knew who had any true interest in her. She was sure that if Jet was dead she'd be calmer.

After all she just missed out on a great opportunity. Being with the Avatar was what most girls wished for. Girls like Mang and On Ji. But she didn't want to be known as the Avatar's girl. Especially when she knew in the bottom of her heart she never actually like him romantically.

Plus now that the war was over she wanted to do something other than start a relationship. She seemed to be the only one who wanted something more than just that. She wanted to do something. She just wasn't sure what

She sighed absently, hugging herself. "Hey," A soft voice called out to her.

Her steps stopped in front of the stairs leading to the next floor. There sat Zuko, alone, several steps above her. She smiled lightly at him and he returned the greeting. He raised an eyebrow at her, quietly asking why she wasn't asleep. "I needed to clear my head."

He nodded before answering her inquisitive glance, "Same." They staid quiet for a second contemplating their own problems until Zuko moved slightly to the side on the step he sat to offer her some company. She smiled graciously and took him up on his offer. Once again a moment passed between them as they thought. Zuko couldn't stop thinking about his mother, his nation, and Mai while on the other hand Katara was thinking about Sokka, Aang, and what she would do now that the war was over.

"It's strange," She whispered softly.

Zuko looked down at her, her eyes glued to the marble step beneath her feet. "What is?"

She turned her face to him and attempted to smile, "Everything I guess. The war being over," Katara began to list with the most important one.

"Being the Fire Lord," Zuko added his own two cents with a scoff.

"Being in the Fire Nation Palace without chains," She giggled slightly.

"Ozai and Azula being in prison."

"Sokka thinking about marriage..." She sighed remembering her brother's earlier conversation with her before leaving.

Zuko's interest peaked, "Marriage?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah."

He was silent, thinking about the new subject before adding something to their list again. "Mai hinting about marriage."

This shocked Katara more than Sokka's own news to her. She remained quiet, swallowing down tears she knew would prick at her eyes again. "Aang hinting about marriage," Her voice came out in quivers and as one whole breath.

His eyes widened at the new revelation, "Aang?" She nodded. "But you—"

"It's kind of why I broke things off with him," That didn't sound right to her. "Even though we weren't technically even dating in the first place." She heard him exhale, loudly compared to the silence in the palace. Looking up at him she felt a bit on edge realizing she just told _Zuko_ what she wasn't able to tell anyone for the last week. "Um...sorry."

His face relaxed from its previous state of concentration. "For what?" He asked in a new mask of confusion.

"I would usually go to Sokka...or Aang, about these type of things but..." Taking a deep breath Katara locked her eyes with his. "It's just hard, you know? After the war ended I thought I might be able to develop stronger feelings for him and I think instead I just made things...worse, for both of us. He told me he loves me and couldn't wait to go back to the Air Temple and asked me to go back with him to help him restore what remained of his culture. And then he started promising me a good life there and all this other stuff..." She sighed, finally turning her eyes away from Zuko's completely. She couldn't believe that she just spilled her guts to him, but he'd proven in the past and now that he was just so easy to talk to. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't add to your load of problems...being the Fire Lord and all." She started twisting her fingers into the fabric of her clothes to distract herself from noticing how stupid she felt for putting him in such an awkward position.

Too busy twisting her shirt, Katara didn't notice the smile that formed on Zuko's lips. He let his body move on its own accord and grab hold of her hand to stop her from ruining her clothes. She looked back at him shocked and confused. He just continued to smile in return, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually flattered that you feel comfortable enough around me to open up about your feelings."

She blushed lightly and blinked at him reflecting on what he'd just said. Somewhere along the road, Katara realized, she actually became comfortable around Zuko. Even more than with her brother, she figured, considering she told him what she couldn't tell Sokka. Granted she was crying part of the time he tried talking to her. "I guess I am."

Zuko's smile widened slightly when she smiled back at him. "That's another thing that's strange, I guess." She continued to smile but gave him a partially confused stare. "You don't hate me anymore."

"I never hated you," Katara scoffed moving forward to intimidate him slightly.

He rolled his eyes doing the same, "Right because threatening someone when no one else is around is no sign of hate."

"I just didn't trust you," She retaliated. "And I mean after what happened in Ba Sing Se you can't really blame me."

That felt like a stab in the chest. "I know..."

Katara's eyes lowered realizing what she did. When she did she also noticed that their hands were still connected. She smiled turning her eyes back to him and squeezing his hand reassuringly, "But you proved me wrong." His face still didn't lighten up. She let go of his hand and moved to sit right next to him now. "After what you did for my family and me you didn't just gain my trust, you deserved it."

"No, I—" He tried to stop her from giving him too much credit.

"Don't start being all humble," she insisted stubbornly. "You saved my dad, you gave closer on my mother's death, _and_ you took a shot of lightning to save my life."

Zuko smiled appreciatively, "I wanted your trust." Then he smiled sheepishly, "As for Azula's lightning..." He paused thinking his words through. "I'm sure anyone who was in my place would have done the same thing."

Katara felt a rush of feelings pass through her before she found her arms around Zuko's neck. He was still for a second before returning her embrace. She whispered next to his ear, "I heard that you might be able to find your mother." He pulled back slightly and nodded. "Let me go with you. Help you find her, just like you helped me before."

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: I have caught Zutara fever! Anyways this is more like a prologue/chapter 1 so most chapters won't actually be this long. I hope you guys all like this. So this is my first time writing in the ATLA category so I'm having a little problem. Please review or go to my poll and vote for the couples that you wanna see other than Zutara.**

**AangxToph**

**AangxOn Ji**

**AangxMang**

**SokkaxSuki**

**SokkaxToph**

**SokkaxTy Lee**

**So please vote cause I wanna start developing the relationships next chapter. Please review! I really tried hard and I'd love some feedback.**


	2. Let Yourself Be Helped

**If It Makes You Happy**

**Chapter 2**

**Let Yourself Be Helped**

**Warning: I finished this chapter late at night whle playin itouch truth or dare I was too lazy to edit this chapter so I'mrry fr any spelling or grammar errors.**

The nights in Ba Sing Se were soothing. It had been something ex-General Iroh had always admired of the Earth Kingdom capital. He sighed contently after he took a sip of a white jade tea, because it was very rare he usually didn't serve it at his tea shop. "I think we should start cleaning up," A young girl Iroh was now very familiar with suggested, idly touching her messy bangs.

He smiled back jovially, "As soon as I finish my tea, Miss Jin." He gestured to the seat in front of him, "Please, join me."

She smiled back perkily and took off her apron. After Zuko had to return to the Fire Nation after their short break after the war, Iroh hired Jin as his new waitress. She had proven to be many times better than Zuko. She was friendly toward most of the customers (those who weren't staring at her as unashamed lechers) and she didn't brew bitter tea. He gingerly served her a cup of tea before smiling amiably and taking another sip of his tea. "Nothing lightens the mood after work than a nice cup of tea," He commented peacefully.

"It is pretty nice," Jin agreed taking a sip of her own cup. Her pinkies twiddled absently around the empty air beneath her cup. "I was happy when I found out you would keep running the tea shop here in the Earth Kingdom. I was afraid I'd never have such good tea once you and your nephew returned to the Fire Nation."

He chuckled heartily, holding onto his round belly. "Oh no, I no longer have business in the Fire Nation. My nephew has the duty as the new Fire Lord and I will help him along the way, but I'd much rather make an honest living in this tea shop than sit around in a stuffy palace."

She continued to smile at the old man, "I'm sure it's beautiful there."

"It is," He smiled reminiscently. "But I prefer my humble tea shop. I lived there all of my life, so it is nice to know something else than the palace and war."

Her head jerked toward the door when a rapping at the entrance echoed through the empty tea shop. Iroh continued to drink his tea, but kept his attention alert in case something were to happen. Before long Jin shut the door again saying 'thank you' and walking back to her seat with a scroll in her right hand. "It was a messenger," she answered his quiet inquiry and handed the scroll off to the wiser man. Lifting her cup again she kept her eyes on the man as he read. When he sighed she grinned brightly, "I take it Lee—I mean Zuko is having a hard time readjusting to the palace life."

He shook his head with a slightly amused grin and rolled up the scroll, leaving to the side. Iroh took another sip of tea and sighed, "There are therapeutic properties in tea, you know. Tea is said to cure all sorts of alements." His cup now empty, he set it down on the table before excusing himself from the table. "I am afraid I must ask that you clean without me, Miss Jin. I need to begin packing tea leaves for my nephew."

She nodded, still smiling brightly, "No problem. I got everything under control."

That same night Aang was sitting on the roof of the old house he and his friends had previously shared. He stared ahead into the dark skies at the bright full moon and hugged his knees closer to his chest. Momo rested around his shoulders chirping at the air bender but receiving no response. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Katara, he opened them and the moon reminded him of the water bender. Yue had always been kind in life, he wondered why she'd suddenly changed on him.

His eyes were tired and burning, and his head hurt more than when Toph trained him. He was exhausted. Aang never learned about heart break with the monks, and throughout his travels during the war he only ever felt it momentarily when he learned about the demise of the air nomads. This was completely different, maybe because he wasn't distracted by the war to think too much about the subject or because he truly loved her with all his being, but now he felt like he was collapsing into himself.

The worst part was that it wasn't just pain from getting burned by a fire bender or any other type of attack, it lingered in him and even grew slightly as time passed. The more and more he realized that what had happened was in fact reality, the more and more he felt himself be torn apart inside.

His ears perked when he, for the first time, noticed a sound behind him. "Relax, twinkle toes, it's just me." Toph rolled her eyes to herself at the statement.

Aang's shoulders dropped but he made no move to turn, stand, or respond. She sighed and went to sit next to him, "I know I'm not good at this, but I figured I'd at least keep you company." In her mind she sighed again and held her head, _More like keep you from doing something stupid like kill yourself._

They both sat still, their legs pressed against their chests and their heads propped on their knees. Toph silently made sure his hear rate remained constant and not raise with a a sudden adrenaline rush, while Aang quietly watched the moon.

After hours of sitting under the moonlight Toph noticed Aang's heart slow down. She sighed begrudgingly standing and dragging him by the collar further onto the roof before setting him down to lay down so he wouldn't hurt his neck sleeping sitting down. She rubbed her eyes with her forearm soon after doing so, realizing she was also tired; far too tired to go back down into the house. Besides she couldn't bend her way back down as tired as she was now.

Groaning, Toph moved to lay down next to the air bender but hesitated slightly hearing him move. She stared off in his general direction, not seeing him exactly, but feeling his heartbeat and listening to his body move as he breathed slowly. Then she heard him whisper the name of his pain and dropped next to him sadly. The guy was broken. She wasn't sure what happened between the two but he wouldn't be over this too soon. She turned her back to him and tried to slow down her own breathing.

All she really got out of Sokka was the little he knew, Katara broke up with Aang. Personally, she never really got all that Twinkle Toes saw in Sweetness. From what she could tell she was sure Katara was beautiful; but she was also bossy, a total kill joy, way too responsible, and way too mothery for her tastes. Then again those were probably all things he liked about her.

She wasn't really shocked that it didn't work out to be honest. Toph always had a feeling that Sugar Queen didn't actually _like_ Aang. More of a literal feeling, really, Katara's heart never really raced around Aang like it did around Jet. Maybe, she finally owned up to her own feelings. Well at least half. Toph also knew Katara's heart picked up pace around another guy. Knowing her it would take her ages to own up to that one though, she guessed.

Hearing another moan of pain come from the boy next to her caused Toph to cringe and shut her eyes tighter. "Come on, Twinkle Toes." She whispered. "She's the one missing out, not you."

A silence engulfed them both as soft breezes wrapped their separated bodies. If Toph were no longer blind and had opened her eyes, she'd notice the moon hide behind looming clouds. A little before she finally fell asleep, Toph heard him somehow reply to her previous comment; "You're wrong." His whisper barely made it through Toph's lowering senses. "You have to be..." The last whisper was quieter. The next day she swore she dreamt it.

Zuko absently stared at the meal presented before him during breakfast, cobra-shark soup with noodles. It was usually a meal he enjoyed very much, cobra-shark was very rare after all, but the days were going by so slowly that he didn't have much of an appetite. It was day 12.

The part that sucked most about day 12 were as follows (in order from bad to worst): the Fire Council were having second thoughts about letting him depart so soon, Mai was pestering him about moving in earlier, his letter to Iroh was sent on day 9 so he must have received it on day 10 but there was still no response, and of course finally Katara kept looking at him imploringly. That's right, Fire Lord Zuko, most powerful man in the Fire Nation, which remained the most powerful nation in the world, was unable to give an answer to one of his best friends on a simple yes or no question. Well rather, now that he recalled her words exactly it was more of a request.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" a servant asked nearing him. He looked up questioningly. "Sir, your soup has cooled. Would you like me to heat it for you?"

Usually Zuko, would have declined the offer and done so himself but he really didn't feel like heating it and then letting it cool again. He stood and shook his head, "No, thanks. It seems my appetite hasn't woken up yet." Unbeknownst to him Katara giggled lightly at his attempt at a joke as she excused herself from the table, already having finished some time ago. The servant nodded. "I'll probably return later to eat." He turned to the remainder of his guests at the table and bowed respectfully, remembering momentarily that both his grandfather and father never excused _themselves_ after eating and feeling a sense of pride at the fact that he wasn't like either men. "Excuse me."

He decided to go to the garden and feed the turtle-ducks. That always made him feel calm and closer to his mother, so maybe it would help his current state of mind. He needed a break from writing treaties and dealing with stupid peace stuff. Peace required a lot of paperwork, he'd learned. The garden would clear his mind of all the repetitive legal jargon. Just as he began to walk into the garden, however, he regretted it. Paperwork might have been a better choice.

One of the things he wanted to avoid and forget for a couple of minutes was standing beside the tree hugging her arms tightly around her body. He would have left had he not seen the small water bender's body shake slightly.

He stood there still, wondering what to do. Leave and not deal with her asking for an answer (knowing there might possibly be some nagging involved) or stay and comfort the crying girl before him. He really wanted to be selfish and leave but his feet stayed still forcing his eyes to watch the beautiful girl in front of him. The barely risen sun was making shadows dance along her curves and hair in the most hypnotizing manner.

He forced his eyes shut realizing where his mind was going. Of course he'd had thoughts such as those before, he was still a teenage boy after all and it was perfectly natural considering Katara's effect on nearly all males who met her. But it was unacceptable, nonetheless. He figured with his eyes shut he could now force his feet from gravity and compassion's bind to the floor.

A sob escaped Katara's lips and Zuko's resolve crumbled, eyes snapping open and feet moving forward.

"Katara," a soft and soothing voice caused her body to grow rigid in embarrassment. She honestly didn't understand what power possessed her to return to this place, and now she cursed it. The last thing she wanted was someone to see her like this. Knowing his golden orbs were probably staring at her right now only made things worse, because the last person she wanted to see her like this was Zuko. Especially, since he knew why she might be like this. Sokka would be far better, she decided.

Holding onto some dignity, Katara opted to waterbending the tears on her face and pooling in her eyes away rather than wiping them with her arm. She let one arm drop to her side and held onto her elbow with the opposite hand. Giving up on trying to turn when her body felt like it would drop she kept her back to the Fire Lord. "Hey, Zuko."

Her forced response only made Zuko feel more inclined to help her. Half of him screaming in worry while the other screamed in panic. He knew that the default question of 'are you okay' wouldn't be good enough so he placed a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was comforting.

Katara tensed for a second, feeling his warm touch run down her arm, before relaxing. She tried to swallow the thought that Zuko was actually trying to help her. She trailed her thumb around the inside of her elbow. She felt herself grow weaker and weaker now.

Screw dignity. Sokka wasn't around and she couldn't really be expected to turn to her father about a problem like this. She turned around and grabbed hold of Zuko's torso before her knees gave way. Luckily, before either of them fell Zuko grabbed her quickly and pulled her into an embrace. It wasn't much, but for him it was a start.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest. He just lifted a hand, carefully, from her waist and ran it over her hair to calm down her cries.

Minutes passed between the two as they embraced. Zuko suddenly got an idea and slowly lowered them both to the ground. His back leaned against the large tree in the garden while her remained resting against his chest as tears continued to flow. Her hands were gripping tightly onto the fabric of his tunic, holding her in place. He hesistantly whispered, "Is this ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. The sun moved above them as they stayed on the ground. Zuko's hand idly ran through her head in rhythm as she slowly, but surely, calmed down.

Zuko was shocked at how the situation wasn't bothering him like he thought it would. He actually found some peace in knowing he was helping Katara, again. It was strange how fond he'd become of her and the others throughout the war. Her strong nature had always intrigued him though, from the beginning. Thinking about that only made this situation feel stranger than it was to begin with. But then again this was a side of her that almost turned him around the first time in Ba Sing Se, when she let her vulnerabilities show through a mask of control. It made him realize how small she really was, how much hurt she'd felt throughout life. It made him remember how much pain he was really in back then, and now it just reminded him that she was not just a waterbender but also a girl. Zuko admitted that sounded chauvinistic, but under all that independence and strength she was still fragile.

She sat up, noting it was nearing noon. Bringing her knees up to her chest she decided something, "That's the last time." He watched her confused but let her be for the most part. "It's been two weeks now, I should stop crying. So...this is the last time." Katara reaffirmed sternly.

He smiled at her amused, noting the irony in the connection between her statement and his previous thoughts. "No it's not."

Her eyes turned hard and cold as ice, "What makes you say that?" Almost as cold as her tone he noted.

"I know you," Zuko replied simply but before she could snap at him snidely he continued. "You're too compassionate to let this be the last time." She stared down at the grass beneath them now. "He's your best friend, right? You've been taking care of him since you found him? This, right now, is killing you with guilt. And if I know you as well as I think I do, which isn't all that well anyways, I know you won't feel better until you know he is better."

Katara stared at him as he finished before turning her eyes to the sky. "You don't know that."

He grabbed the closest of her hands to him and squeezed, "I do." He smiled retreating his hand, unaware that it caused her hand to feel strange little sparks of energy. She blamed his bending. "I also know, that things will turn out well. For both of you. He will learn to get over you and find himself someone else who is capable of returning his feelings." He noticed her tense but shook it off knowing it was because she felt guilt for not being able to do so herself. "And you," Her blue eyes stared at him expectantly. "You will find someone who makes you feel like no other and you'll live happily ever after, or whatever." Zuko finished lamely suddenly feeling very nervous and self conscious. _What am I doing? This is stupid. The worst advice you've ever given. You should have just thought like Uncle or left while you had the chance._

"Thank you," she said hoarsely hugging him tightly and retreating almost as quickly as she initiated the hug.

He shrugged, "You're welcome." _I can't believe that worked._

She nodded and stood up looking at him a bit awkwardly. "I'm going to head inside." He nodded in return. She turned to walk away but right before she left she turned back to him, "Right, you never really told me whether I can go with you or not."

He gulped, realizing he didn't get away with it yet. "Well you see...Katara, I don't really know how to answer you yet. There are a lot of things I have to deal with right now, and I really need to give this some thought—"

She raised a hand stopping him, "It's fine. I understand that this is something big I'm asking so I'm not expecting too much." His eyes were wide in shock. "Just let me know soon, please. I still have to talk to my Dad about things and I have to pack so don't wait until the day you leave to tell me." Katara smiled warmly before actually leaving this time.

Zuko stared incredulous. He had really expected a similar explosion like he'd received from Mai when she asked to move in.

Speaking of Mai. "What are you doing out here?" She asked walking toward him, watching Katara leave warily. She quickly turned to Zuko and narrowed her eyes. "With the water tribe girl?"

He really wanted to groan right now, but instead he kept his eyes on her steadily. "Katara's been having some problems—"

"I'll say," She grumbled jealously.

Zuko's own good eye narrowed. "I was helping her, that's it."

Her stare showed him she didn't believe him. Much less trust him, he noted aggravated. "Here," She tossed a scroll to him uncaring. "It arrived last night."

Zuko opened the scroll quickly, anxious to read his Uncle's response to his letter. Maybe now he could get things done around here.

_Nephew,_

_I will arrive at the palace soon._

_P.S. Please have some Ginseng tea ready for your dear uncle._

_Iroh_

Iroh smiled contently drinking his afternoon Ginseng tea with Zuko. It was extremely relaxing and, he was sure, helped settle both of their anxieties. "Ah, wonderful tea. You have gotten better at brewing," he praised the scarred teen sitting across from him.

They were currently in Zuko's room, better for privacy Iroh had stated. A servant had brought in a table and some cushions for them to sit on, as well as a porcelain tea set and Jin Sang leaves for the tea. Zuko faltered slightly at the compliment, remembering how many times his Uncle had taken over making tea because Zuko's was too bitter. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Hm," he hummed happily sipping again. Letting out some boisterous laughter after his sip he said, "Maybe, I should still brew it myself, though."

His shoulders slackened in embarrassment. _Uncle has only been here an hour and I've already made a mistake._ Zuko still managed to smile, always enjoying his time with the old man. When he was confronted with all his problems there was no one else he'd thought about contacting than the closest thing he had to a father. "Uncle, there are more serious matters I'd like to talk to you about than tea."

Iroh grew silent and serious. Zuko felt a sense of triumph thinking that now they'd get somethings resolved. "There is nothing trivial about proper tea making."

Zuko groaned, actually dropping his head this time in frustration. He snapped his head back up stretching his arms toward the sky, "Uncle, this is serious! Tea can't compare to my mission in finding my mother."

He nodded setting down his cup, "Zuko, the first step to achieving such a great goal is to let go of all your stress. I find that tea the best way to clear a twisted mind. That is why we are drinking tea before we try to find path to resolve your problems."

Zuko's golden eyes lowered and he sighed submissively. Arguing would get him nowhere with Uncle. "Fine." Iroh smiled and raised his cup to his lips, urging Zuko subtly to do so as well.

After Zuko picked up the cup and took a drink himself they both exchanged smiles. "See, now isn't that better?" His ex-pupil chuckled taking another drink, but Iroh took his reaction as agreement. "Now, about your letter." Both of their faces turned serious again. "I came here because I know a letter would not suit the given situations. For you, nephew, face to face conversations are best when dealing with burdens."

"I appreciate you going out of your way to do this, Uncle," he smiled bowing his head slightly.

"Do not thank me yet. I can only assist you in finding your path, Fire Lord Zuko. You must decide if you will take it or not." Iroh served himself more tea as he spoke evenly. "For starters, your current situation with Lady Mai can only be resolved through two consequent steps." Zuko perked up and listened carefully. "You must decide what your heart is telling you, not what would be best suited for the Fire Nation or her. You are in charge of your own destiny, therefore you are in charge of who will ultimately shape the turns your path will take. Whether Lady Mai will be such a key part in your life is something only you can decide."

Zuko sighed. Destiny never liked being easy, did it? "What's the second step?"

Iroh looked at him sternly, knowing this would be the hardest part for Zuko. "You must tell her how you feel. If ultimately it is something you know will upset her you must tell her soon. Letting her fantasize about something you have no wish to be a part of will only make her angrier."

"How could she get angrier?" Zuko asked incredulous. As things were now he knew Mai was capable of...removing something very important to him. He cringed at the thought.

"She could mutilate and then kill you," Iroh chuckled finding humor in his nephew's facial expressions.

Zuko ran a hand over his face. "Good to know."

Iroh continued laughing, pausing only to finish his new cup of tea. "Now," he said serving himself a third cup. "Your problem with the council should be the least of your worries. Zuko, you are the Fire Lord now. The Fire Council is there only to serve you and give their opinion. If you disagree with them, that should end any argument. They are not in charge of the Fire Nation and much less what you wish to do while ruling it. If you have decided to search for your mother and take a momentary leave of absence, leaving the Fire Nation under the trusted hands of your friends and family then that is what should be done." Zuko nodded in response. "Do not let others look down on you because you are young. You have proven yourself worthy many times now, and far more wise than half of the council."

He smiled, somewhat bashful after the man's compliment. "Thank you, Uncle."

The tea shop owner grinned back at him proudly. "It goes without saying." He put a hand to his chin thinking over the last problem Zuko had slightly addressed through his letter. "Lastly, this confusion you have on allowing the water bender Katara assist you on your mission...I sense there is more to the situation than you expressed in you letter, nephew."

He nodded, avoiding the man's wise gaze. He went ahead and told Iroh about all had happened in Ba Sing Se and after he joined the Avatar and his friends. After he went through the details of how much Katara had hated him, how he'd worked hard to gain everyone's trust especially hers, how he finally got it after they chased her mother's murderer, and how he'd taken the shot of lighting from Azula he stared down at his hands worried. "I feel like she feels like she owes me, even after all she did for me and all I'd done to her. And I just found out about some personal dilemma she and Aang have gone through, ending their relationship. I just think she might be offering her help to avoid her problems and settle some nonexistent debt between us." He sighed turning back to his Uncle. "Would it be right for me to let her come with me?"

"That is not for you to decide," He countered sagely. "It seems that by her asking to join your mission she has decided on her own that it is a right choice." Zuko dropped his gaze again, quickly downing his cup of tea. "But the question remains, will you let her go with you?"

He felt a barrage of thoughts and 'what if's' pass through his mind and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "All these years I've always thought that finding my mother was part of my destiny, _my_ destiny alone." He felt a bit of his old self take over at his next statement, "I don't _need_ help. She was my mother, so I should do it on my own right?"

Iroh stared at his nephew unfazed. When Zuko turned to him again pleading for an answer he remained stoic. Even as he spoke, "If that were the case you wouldn't be so torn about letting her accompany you." There was a silence between both royal family members, full of thought. Zuko decided to stare at the table between them, tracing shapes along the wood with his eyes, and Iroh thought about what would be appropriate to say. "After everything the war has put you through, I thought that by now you'd realize the most important things in life."

His shoulders stiffened, feeling even more in error than before. "What? What am I missing?" He questioned desperately. He had to do things right. He only had fourteen days remaining before his trip now, so he couldn't go about things in a manner less than perfect.

Iroh smirked, remembering the advice he had once given a young girl that reminded him a lot of Zuko, and recited the advice like it had been a line in a book rather than one of his views in life; "There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you."

The next day at Kyoshi Island was springing with joy and happiness. As it turned out after Azula had captured Ba Sing Se she didn't hesitate too long before sending more Fire Nation to the Island, it wasn't broken but it was less than it had been the last time Sokka had set foot on it after Zuko had first burned it down. The Fire Lord had of course ordered the troops to return to the Fire Nation and remove any trace of Fire Nation hostility on the island.

It had only been a week at most since the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka had returned but things were already under control and close to its original state.

Which was why, at that moment, Sokka was working dutifully on his new project in the room he'd been currently occupying in the local inn. He'd found a smooth stone near the beach that was a deep shade of green with navy blue undertones. It was beautiful and he was sure it'd be perfect for Suki.

Sure he told Katara he'd wait, but that didn't mean he had to wait on carving the stone for the betrothal necklace. He soon realized it was a good thing he decided to start early, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Heck making his space sword was easier. The tools he was using to carve the necklace kept slipping off the smooth surface and cutting his hands.

He dropped everything on the ground frustrated, "This is hopeless!" The stone was too small! It was hard to keep a good hold on it, and it was completely different from the stones used in the Northern Water Tribe. "Oh, good job Sokka! You can make a sword from a giant boulder, armor for a giant flying bison, but you can't make a small little betrothal necklace."

"Ooh!" Sokka jumped as soon as the new addition to the Kyoshi Warriors somersaulted in front of him. "What's a betrothal necklace?"

He was so shocked he actually answered her question, "It's tradition for men to carve a stone for a necklace to give to the woman they wish to marry."

He regretted his automatic answer after a high pitched squeal escaped Ty Lee, "Oh my gosh! Suki will be so happy! How cute! You want to marry—!" He quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep it down, will you!" He whispered urgently. "I'm just barely carving the stone. But I'm not doing it very well yet..." Sokka turned his attention to the pretty stone and pouted.

Ty Lee looked at the stone too before smiling energetically, "I could help."

The strategist looked at her warily, "I'm not sure that—wait, why are you even here?"

She turned her body and rested on her forearms with the rest of her body in the air, "Oh, Suki told me to get you because one of the kids fell into a well! I probably should of told you that when I got here..." She giggled bashfully.

His eyes were wide as saucers before he stood up and vaulted his way out of the room sprinting toward the well.

After Sokka had left Ty Lee noticed a poor drawing of what Sokka wanted the necklace to look like. She turned her head several times before noticing that the stone was oddly formed and in his design, Sokka drew the stone as an oval type of thing.

She looked down at the tools he had and then back at the pretty stone before deciding to help him, even if he kind of indirectly said he didn't want her help. After all, Ty Lee reasoned, she was only getting him started on the thing.

Katara was shocked by the rumors going around the palace. According to the servants, Zuko had been pestered multiple time about his leave by the council and suddenly snapped the other day. She found out that at first he had really considered postponing it for awhile but then told the council he had made up his mind. The council disagreed and continued to bother him. The day after his Uncle had arrived he finally lost his temper and kicked the whole council out of the room, yelling and even fire bending until they left.

It made her a bit happy for him that he'd stood up to the council like that, but she wondered if he really had to react so strongly. She knew Zuko, so it must have meant they had really persisted on the idea of postponing his trip and only added to his load of stress and responsibilities as Fire Lord.

Hakoda had told Katara about how much work Zuko had put on the project for aid being sent to the Southern Water Tribe, the work she hadn't seen, and she knew the council was piling work on him like they would pile bags on an ostrich-horse. That could have been why he snapped.

Maybe it just bothered him that he only had a week left to wait to leave and that's why he reacted like that. "Katara!" She turned her head back as she walked through the corridor that led to her room at the call.

"Zuko," she really hoped she managed to not smirk too much at seeing him after thinking about him blowing up during a meeting. "You didn't come here to yell at me, right?"

When he reached her he avoided her eyes, saying through his tight teeth. "You heard about that?"

She giggled, "Relax, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He chuckled darkly remembering that it actually had been bad enough to burn off one of the men's beard off. "So, what do you need?"

Straight to the point. Zuko smiled, noticing she was returning to her old self again. "You seem better," he commented, unintentionally stalling.

Katara smiled back and nodded, "I thought about what you said, and realized you were right. Things will get better so I should relax. I mean, we have all this post-war stuff to handle so my mind should be on that instead."

Zuko felt his chest swell with pride at the thought that he had actually comforted Katara, the default mom of the group before the war, of all people. "I'm glad I could help," he answered sincerely.

Their eyes locked amidst a welcoming silence. It had recently dawned on both the fire and water benders that the two had developed a close relationship, and if the morning in the garden didn't prove that they'd come to trust and lean on one another when confronted with problems than the evening at the stairs when they spilled all their troubles to each other when they couldn't tell the others. And as Katara watched Zuko's now warm and understanding golden eyes and Zuko watched Katara's own kind and compassionate sapphire eyes they could tell the feeling was mutual.

This only served to add to Katara's case in accompanying him. After she noticed that they must have been staring quite some time Katara averted her gaze to the floor distractedly, trying to suppress the blush creeping up her neck and face. She looked up at him teasingly after a bit, "You never answered my question."

The boy in question only blinked in confusion, "Question?"

She laughed lightly, "Did you need something from me? Or did you just want to check up on me." After making that statement she realized that could have very well been his actual intention and felt stupid.

He however didn't notice that and fumbled as he spoke, "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about you going with me to find my mother."

Katara instantly perked up, "Of course!" She took hold of his wrist and started heading back to her room like she'd previously intended, "We can talk in my room."

He made no actual move to stop her, but Zuko felt himself grow wary at the thought of going into a girl's room. Especially since the girl wasn't even his girlfriend. Remembering Mai just made him even more nervous.

Katara didn't notice his anxiety, though, and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Since she still held onto his arm she ended up pulling him next to her on the bed.

He threw a quick look around the room before turning his attention back to Katara. He was honestly shocked that the room was still red. When he looked back at her he felt his throat close, he forgot what he was going to say. "Um, I..." he trailed off still trying to figure out how to end his statement.

She noticed his lost state and smiled encouragingly, "Your mother."

He nodded, his eyes downcast. "I was talking to Uncle about...everything and I thought a lot about the trip." He shifted closer to her and fixed his posture to give off a more confident air and stared straight at her eyes. "This is really important to me, you know that, so at first I thought that it was my destiny to find her on my own. I always thought that this was something I had to do for myself, by myself."

Her eyelids closed slightly, feeling a bit of resignation; "I understand."

"But," Zuko added with an almost nonexistent smile, "I know that I'll need help." Katara's mood lifted a bit in anticipation. "I don't think I could trust anyone more to help me than you, to be honest." He chuckled. "But I know you've had lots of time to think about this so it's all in your hands. If you sincerely feel that you should come with me and want to help me find my mother, then...would you be willing to postpone your postwar business in order to find my mother?"

Katara's face lit up in a bright smile. She only noticed she'd launched herself at Zuko in a hug when she felt him stumble steadying her. She laughed lightheartedly against his shoulder, unaware of the boy's frantic heartbeat and red face, as she answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Mai droned in a careless tone while her eyes spoke otherwise. She was furious, and the object of her eyes' current attention was Zuko. If her glare wasn't enough to make the Fire Lord nervous then it was the fact that he knew inside her sleeves, Mai was holding onto several throwing knives.

He sighed, he'd figured out that sighing and groaning had become a habit around the noble girl lately (and not from pleasure either), taking out his old pack from his travels before Sozin's Comet. "I wouldn't kid about anything that has to do with my mother, Mai."

Her eyes narrowed even more, "So that's it then. _I_ have no say in the matter?"

Zuko looked back at her sitting on a couch in his room and dropped the worn out pack on his bed. "Please, try to understand;" He started walking toward the couch. "I can't do this alone."

He moved to sit next to her but she responded angrily, "So you asked _her_ instead of me?" This froze Zuko to his spot in front of her.

He returned her glare, tired of her victim act, "It's not like you were in a hurry to volunteer either!" There was a silence that hung over them as she continued to glare at him coldly causing him to snap again. "This is what I'm talking about, Mai! You're angry at me because I'm letting Katara go with me, but you never even offered some sort of help!"

"I'm sure you'd rather go with her, anyways." Mai retorted with a tone laced with dry ice.

"_She_ asked to go," He hissed through grit teeth.

This made Mai scoff in return and turn her eyes in a different direction than her infuriating boyfriend, "And you just jumped at her offer, didn't you Zuko?"

His anger was becoming increasingly harder to hold back, "I thought about it for several days. Don't you dare insinuate something like that."

Anger got through her walls though, "Insinuate what? Huh? Tell me Zuko!" They stared off for a few seconds before she continued, "That you'd rather be around some common water tribe _peasant_ than me? That as soon as I walk into your line of sight you frown or your smiles become forced? That even though I try hard to make you happy I only ever see you smile anymore if you'd just talked to that stupid girl?" She began to swing her hand to slap him across the face but Zuko caught her wrist in time.

"_Katara_ is just a close friend," He tried to drill the statement into her head by saying things slowly and low. "You're my girlfriend."

Mai swallowed back tears that were pricking her eyes and snatched her hand back, "Yeah, well maybe you should start treating me that way more instead of treating me like an annoying spider-fly."

"Maybe if every once in a while I didn't have to worry I would."

She turned her back to him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't just have to worry about the Fire Nation but also about what _you_ want!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "'I want more fruit tarts, Zuko', 'the palanquin bearers are too slow and incompetent, Zuko', 'I want to move in, Zuko', oh and let's not forget 'pay more attention to me, Zuko'!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the water bender's more bearable." She muttered barely audible to him.

"We're back to her, again," Zuko groaned. He clenched his fists and knew what to say for once, "Look, Mai, if you can't trust me maybe we should forget about you moving in for now."

She felt tears pour from her eyes, "Maybe you should forget about ever being with me again."

He watched her resigned shoulders in shock, "You're breaking up with me?"

A moment passed as she passed her fingertips carefully under her eyes. She attempted to subtly clear her throat, though both actions didn't go unnoticed by Zuko, "Yes. Isn't that what you want?"

"I..." He took a step closer to her. "Mai, you're being unreasonable."

She turned to glare at him for the last time, "Well then, at least you won't have to worry about me anymore." With that she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Day 27. It had been eight days since Mai had last been seen around the palace. Zuko was surprised that the very next day everyone in the capital had become aware of the break up. He was infuriated at first with the lack of privacy until Katara managed to lighten his mood when she found him in the garden. Later on that day they even managed to convince Hakoda into letting Katara accompany Zuko.

Today, however, his mood had been lifted completely. This morning Sokka and Suki arrived at the palace and joined him and his other guests during lunch. Two hours later he'd entered his last meeting with the council before his official departure, there was little to no protests against his decisions and the room had actually come to some productive decisions about the newly arriving soldiers. The main one being that as long as none of the soldiers, generals, or admirals showed any actual signs of hostility against the other nations or the new Fire Lord they would not face consequences. After the meeting lunch was interrupted by Aang and Toph's arrivals. The rest of the afternoon for Zuko was spent on catching up with his friends and finishing his last few pieces of paperwork before departing anything new would be in the hands of his uncle and Aang.

Things were finally falling into place and, though he would never let it show, Zuko had actually grown giddy. After he'd placed his signature on one last document he realized he had nothing left to do, and an extra hour before dinner. He had already packed everything for the journey, and a Fire Nation ship would be ready for their departure tomorrow to the Earth Kingdom city his mother was last known to be at.

Standing up, Zuko decided to go to Katara's room and check that she'd finished packing as well. He was blissfully unaware of his smile while he walked through the palace halls until he reached the hall with the guest rooms. "Hey, Sparky," Toph greeted coming out of her room.

He stopped to return the gesture, "Hi, Toph." His smile fell as soon as he saw her smirk.

She laughed openly, noticing the change of pace of his heart suggesting he'd grown uncomfortable. "Going to see Sugar Queen, huh?"

Instead of asking how she knew Zuko decided to talk to the earthbender before going to Katara's room, only a few feet away. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to check that she had everything packed for tomorrow."

"And...?" she just loved the way his heart sped up. It made Toph happy, cynically so, that she could now tease the boy about Katara. Back when Aang and Gloomy Girl were still part of the sick love square going on she knew she shouldn't spark anymore tension. To be honest, even though it had hurt Aang a great deal, she was glad that both Katara and Zuko no longer had to deal with their previous brief and unfulfilling relationships.

"What do you mean?" he asked somewhat confused but having an idea at what she was implying.

Toph grinned, it was also fun that she knew what all the buffoons around her actually felt but they themselves had no clue to their own feelings. That was the main reason she gave up her little crush on Sokka, he loved Suki and didn't feel more than brotherly love for her. "Never mind. Just remember something, for your own good, you, my friend, are tredding on very dangerous waters." She paused noting the pun. "No pun intended."

Zuko was even more confused now. "What?" He sighed and took a step back in the previous direction he was going, "Forget it, I don't think I really want to know. I'm just...gonna go check on Katara then." He said carefully.

"Wait," she stopped him with her hand on his sleeve, reminding both of them the difference between their sizes. "Sokka's in there right now, and I think they're having one of their family moments. I'd wait at least half an hour if I were you."

He nodded in understanding, "So how was Ba Sing Se?"

She rolled her eyes and threw a punch at the older boy's arm, "Didn't we already go over this? Reconstruction of the city is almost over. Though, the King seems pretty depressed about returning to the city." Toph chuckled remembering something Zuko had no knowledge of.

He rubbed his arm, really tired of her love taps, and shook his head. "Don't think because I can't see with my feet means I can't tell when you're hiding something."

She frowned and checked the hallways for life before turning and walking away from all the bustle inside the various rooms. "I don't think we should talk here," she answered simply.

Zuko's face grew somber as he followed her away from the servants, the water tribe siblings, and most of all away from Aang.

They walked back the way Zuko had initially come, and then past the Fire Lord and future Fire Lady's chamber, past Azula's old room, past Zuko's, past a flight of stairs, and to a small balcony overlooking the Fire Nation capital and ocean.

Looking down at his companion Zuko silently wished that she could see what was presented before her. It wasn't a sight most people had the honor of viewing and he knew that despite her ability to 'see' with her feet the view was something incredibly special and unique.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Toph sighed, actually sighed in a somber and resentful tone, "Did Katara tell you what happened?"

After a sharp intake of air he nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded as well, though this nod she was aware of, "He got worse before he got better. Blocked Katara's old room in Ba Sing Se with a giant wall of stone." She chuckled dryly taking hold of the railing on the balcony, "_I,_ of all people, had to comfort ol' Twinkle Toes." Zuko stiffened when he saw her crush the metal in her hands but kept a constant look of seriousness across her face. "He was usually in one of those moods that only Katara could fix, if it hadn't been her fault to begin with."

At first Zuko thought about interrupting Toph to tell her it wasn't Katara's fault, but stopped when he noticed the girl looked pained. "Sparky..." she whispered softly. "He cried in his sleep for the first week, didn't talk the next, and now..." He started seeing a tear actually fall from her eyes. "I think he's getting over it, now. He seems to have accepted things." She took in a sharp breath and wiped her eyes are harshly, "But I'm still scared."

"Scared of what?" he finally broke in.

Toph shrugged, "I'm probably just paranoid, but there were times I thought he was ready to take his life." Zuko's eyes widened in shock at that. "Or at the very least...disappear again."

The pain laced through her voice finally brought a realization home to Zuko. Toph probably had feelings for the monk. He took her in his arms, now knowing what to do to comfort someone in pain, and let her cry into his chest.

All she saw was white. How the room was supposed to help her 'mental state' was a mystery to Azula. All it actually did was prevent her from firebending, the stupid room was cooled like the cages in the Boiling Rock. It made bile rise through her throat at the thought.

There was one upside to the wretched place, though. She hated to admit it, even to just herself, but the therapists had actually helped. Her state of mind was back to its old self, back before Sozin's Comet.

Which now meant she knew what was the cause of her episode. Azula had figured it out after one of her 'sessions'.

"Miss Azula," no 'Princess' was added before her name with respect and fear (she hated it), "Your dinner is ready." She glared at the nurse through the small barred window at the top of the door. No cringe either. They treated her like a diseased woman, someone to pity, around here. It drove Azula mad, and by mad she meant rage not insanity. A slot was pulled open and a tray of food was pushed forward, Azula made no mental note of the fact that the woman's keys were dangling by her waist teasingly. "Goodnight," she knew the statement was a formality.

Azula stood up from her small cot and walked over to the tray. It was made of plastic so mental cases couldn't hurt themselves and she wasn't allowed any utensils for the same reason.

She groaned grabbing a scoop of gruel in her palm and bringing it to her lips. They'd reduced her to an animal. She could hear them laughing at night in her dreams, the officials in the mental institute and the band of idiots that assisted the Avatar.

Taking another scoop of gruel Azula found herself daydreaming of torture and revenge. She did so often. Almost as often as she dreamed of escaping this hell hole.

Zuko had done this to her. No, Zuko and that Water Tribe Girl. No, that still wasn't right. It had all started with her mother, always favoring precious little Zuzu. That was why she turned to Ozai, her worthless, pathetic father who in the end failed when facing the Avatar. To think she ever looked up to that stupid man.

But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was she had a plan.

Azula would become an only child, if it were the last thing she did.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Okay I worked really hard on this again, and if you guys can't tell yet the final couple are: Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. And yes, I brought back Azula! Hahaha!**

**Anyways, next chapter the journey begins!**

**Oh and I have two treats for all of you guys out there!**

**I have posted a trailer on youtube for this story, so you guys even get a few previews for what's to come haha. Just look up the title of the story and zutara and it should show up. Or try this link:**

**.com/watch?v=0NXSeUQ-7Ec**

**And for the next treat! I have decided to try and let you guys interact with the story creation more so I've decided to do more polls.**

**The new poll is!**

**What would you like to happen most in the next chapter?**** Yeah, I know, it's not creative.**

**Here are your options:**

**-Aang does something crazy like disappear again.**

**-Sokka loses the necklace after he completes it with Ty Lee's help.**

**-Either Zuko or Katara gets drunk.**

**Or**

**-Iroh and Hakoda have a nice little chat about Zuko and Katara's growing relation-friendship.**

**Vote now! The poll on my profile will close after three days!**


	3. Second Thoughts

**If It Makes You Happy**

**Chapter 3**

**Second Thoughts**

Katara stood against a column looking ahead worriedly. Because at the end of the hallway was the entrance (though for her it was the exit) of the Fire Nation palace, at the end of the hallway her friends and family were probably gathered together to say goodbye, at the end of the hallway laid the doorstep to a new adventure. She was too stubborn to admit it out loud, but she was scared.

The last time she went on an adventure she'd left with her brother and the Avatar, now she was leaving with her former enemy and banished prince now friend and Fire Lord. She couldn't help but compare in her mind how different being with Sokka and Aang was from being with Zuko. Before they'd destroyed Ozai's reign of terror, being around Zuko was usually filled with awkward (and not awkward) silences or debates but with the other guys it was always full of laughter and stories (a debate here and there).

She sighed and gripped the leather strap around her shoulder tightly, knowing she was being ridiculous. Zuko wasn't bad company at all, just different. He offered her his attention when she needed it and didn't need her taking care of him or making sure he did things right like the others. Not that Katara minded, it was just it got tiring being the responsible one. Traveling with Zuko should prove to be less stressful than staying in the palace instead that was for sure (maybe even less stressful than traveling with Sokka, Toph, and Aang).

It wouldn't be easy though. After spending less than one month away from Sokka, Toph, and Aang, Katara had learned how much she'd grown to expect their company, and even though she had her dad and Zuko, she'd miss them a lot. Especially Sokka. It had been weird being away from her brother so long, foreign really.

A sigh escaped her lips again as she stared ahead forlornly. How would she handle, the possibility of, being away from him for months? She felt more emotionally vulnerable lately and knew she craved Sokka's comforting. Zuko had done a great job in helping her, but sometimes she just needed her brother there to tell her things would work out.

"Having second thoughts?" Katara turned to look behind her, unconsciously clutching her chest from shock. Zuko stood a little ways behind her, watching. She smiled and he smiled back and took a step forward, feeling a bit less intrusive than when he'd seen her staring towards the entrance conflicted. "There's still time, you know?" She looked at him confused and he shrugged, "You don't have to come with me. It's not a done deal. I can tell you missed everyone so I'd understand if you want to stay. I mean, I'd planned to go on my own at first so it won't be an inconvenience or anything."

Her lips curved into a smirk, "Is the Fire Lord trying to get rid of me?"

He rolled his eyes at her teasing tone, "I'm still just Zuko." She laughed. "And no, I'm not. I'm giving you the freedom to choose what you want to do."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Please, I have a choice whether you give it to me or not." He smiled and finally walked up to her. Her smile dropped when she noticed something was different, "Your hair."

He stared at her confused as her hand moved out to touch his loose locks, no longer trapped in a topknot by his crown. He felt almost as if he were surrounded by bright green crystals again in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. "Yeah, I figured I'd go to the Earth Kingdom more casually. Giving myself away as the new Fire Lord might..." he inhaled deeply when Katara retreated her hand quickly, noticing what she'd done, "...get us in trouble."

She nodded, ignoring the blush across her face. It made sense, the people of the Earth Kingdom were still probably terrified of the Fire Nation or at least hated the royal family. She looked up at him bashfully from her previous action and tried to explain her strange behavior, "I kinda missed it down. You look less stiff and threatening." It came out wrong.

He frowned, "Gee, thanks."

"I mean, you look more like when you chased after us with your hair up." She groaned realizing that was probably poorly worded as well. "Ugh, you know what I mean!"

He laughed, "Sure I do." She was about to rant again when he put a hand on her shoulder. "If you still want to come with me, I think we should start moving instead of talking about my hair. C'mon." Katara's shoulders slumped in resignation as he lead her down the wall.

The first thing that they saw was bright light from the morning sun and then a flurry of arms as they were enveloped in giant group hugs. They tried their best to breath and exchanged goodbyes as well as possible. Katara felt overwhelmed with love and her doubts poked her in the back of the head until Iroh pulled her aside for a moment.

"Miss Katara," he began brightly. "I appreciate what you are doing for my nephew and thought I should thank you properly before you leave." The tea expert grinned handing her a small wooden box, "It contains some of my favorite tea and something extra for special occasions." He explained briefly.

She smiled brightly in thanks, "Thank you, Iroh. But you didn't have to go through the trouble, I'm just—"

He waved a hand, "No, no trouble at all." Iroh chuckled and whispered to her. "To be honest you'll be the one going through the trouble dealing with my stubborn nephew." She giggled glancing over at Zuko as Toph punched him in the arm so hard he stumbled.

Looking back at Iroh she raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, I can handle Zuko." He nodded, and Katara noticed the somberness in the back of his eyes. "Is there something else?"

Iroh nodded and gestured for her to get closer to him, "Zuko has his father's temper, I'm afraid." She nodded, holding back on any joke that popped into her mind. "If he gets frustrated or angry with you, Miss Katara, please keep in mind that he is not. When he is confused or scared my nephew covers up with anger to avoid being pitied or empathized for. He carries a lot of pain in him." She nodded in understanding. "I am glad you are accompanying him. Though he can take of himself, I've found that it is best for him to have company he trusts around him." She smiled, seeing just how deep the relationship between Iroh and Zuko ran. "If something were to have happened to Lady Ursa..." he took a deep breath and turned to see the young man in question. "I fear his judgment may slip."

She knew what he meant. First hand in fact. But she'd promised to be there for Zuko like he'd been for her. Shocking the man, Katara pulled him into a hug. A little after he reciprocated she pulled back and smiled, speaking in a soothing and low voice; "I'll be there for him even if he doesn't want me."

He nodded appreciatively, "He is what's left of my family, and I am trusting you to take care of him, Miss Katara."

"Of course."

Zuko watched from a distance as Katara was pulled away from his Uncle by Suki before Sokka grabbed him by the arm. "Ok, listen here, Zuko. I know we're friends now and all, but I don't exactly trust you alone with my sister," Sokka ranted pulling the older boy aside. "So here are some ground rules: one, no sharing a tent with her; two, no going to bars or something; three, no touching her unless she is seriously injured; and four, if you have to you will take another shot of lightning for her."

"I don't think that'll be a problem considering Uncle is the only person I know left who can create lightning," He laughed pushing Sokka's flailing hands away from his face. "Sokka, you can trust me."

He stopped spazzing and crossed his arms smiling, "I know." Zuko noticed that he'd turned into the more serious and calm Sokka now and waited for his old meat loving self to return. It took longer than he expected though. "Katara told me what you did for her while I was gone."

Well that explained his transformation. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

He shook his head though, "No, it wasn't. And I appreciate what you did." Zuko nodded, growing somber himself. "I'm glad you were there for her when I wasn't. Some brother I am, huh?" He laughed dryly. "Leaving my little sister when I know she's having a hard time. I deserve the award for worst brother of the year for that."

He shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't say that. If anything, it goes to me for beating up my sister while she went through a state of mental shock."

"You mean psychotic." Sokka corrected receiving a glare. "Plus Katara said she beat _you_ up."

He decided to ignore the last part. "She's still my sister." Zuko smiled at Sokka changing the subject. "You're a good brother, Katara's lucky to have you there for her all the time."

"Not all the time," he mumbled childishly.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the eldest water tribe sibling now, "Yeah, but that's not your fault."

Sokka smiled, "I know." It was returned. "Thanks for being there when I'm not."

He nodded in return, "Don't mention it."

Zuko then noticed Aang behind them looking at the ground. He looked lost, abandoned, and out of place there. He walked away from Sokka with one last nod of goodbye and toward his old student. "Aang," he called when the boy still didn't give any signs of acknowledging the firebender.

Aang finally looked up and forced a small smile on his face. He bowed in the traditional Fire Nation way and spoke evenly, "I wish you luck on your journey, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko sighed and bowed back, "Thank you." When they stood back up and stared each other in the eyes Zuko moved forward and hugged the boy tightly, reassuring. "For everything."

Aang nodded returning the hug, feeling like the helpless boy he really was inside. Zuko had somehow turned into a brother figure in his life. He slowly let go of his hold on Zuko's back and looked up with tears brimming his eyes, "Please, take care of her."

Zuko smiled and nodded, "I will." He put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder and turned to look at Katara as she now cried in Sokka's arms. "But," he said knowing Aang was looking at her now too. "You can't leave things like this."

Gray eyes clouded over in pain, but Aang forced himself to nod. Zuko was right, he knew. The breakup hadn't just affected him, after all. They hadn't spoken since that day and he'd noticed the pained glances she gave him when he came back. Katara may not be heart broken like him, but it if he'd learned anything during their travels together it was that Katara was so compassionate that she felt pain when she knew that her loved ones were hurt. He hated to admit it, but him avoiding her was only causing Katara more grief.

He still loved her. Which meant he didn't want her depressed, even if she'd hurt him.

Aang didn't answer Zuko he just forced his feet forward to meet with Katara. It seemed a pathway had been cleared for him and by the time he reached her Katara was alone, and hugging herself tightly. She turned her eyes to the floor when he stopped walking, "Aang, I'm so so—"

He shook his head, "I've realized something just now." He bowed his head to not look her directly in the eyes. "Katara, I will always love you." He idly noticed that his voice was quivering. "I know you don't think you ever can, but during these last few days I've felt so...alone." Tears started to fall from his eyes and trail down his face, almost like small hands trying to caress him. "I just want to know that despite that, I hope we'll always be friends." He whispered sadly.

Katara felt the tears fall down freely and then her arms drop beside her before she found herself wrapping Aang in a tight embrace. She was sure he hated her this whole time after rejecting him. He'd avoided her like the plague and she felt so guilty for causing him so much pain. It was good to know she was wrong, "Of course we will Aang," her voice came out in a sob as the two held onto each other for dear life, not noticing the others around them. "I missed you so much, please don't scare me like that again." She knew she must have sounded desperate but she was. Aang was her best friend before everything happened between them. "I don't think I can take losing your friendship again."

He buried his face in her shoulder crying, "Me neither."

They continued to hug in understanding and forgiveness for a few more moments until they finally pulled apart laughing for no apparent reason. Katara watched as he wiped his face with his robe sleeve and grinned brightly at seeing the boy finally smile again. "Take care," she said as a final goodbye.

He nodded, still smiling, "Bye, Katara." More tears pooled in their eyes, knowing that the words held more meaning to them than what laid on the surface for those around them.

"Bye, Aang." She felt the need to repeat it too. She took one last look at the faces around her before landing on Zuko's and nodding.

He smiled at her and they turned their backs on the palace boarding the palanquin that would take them to the pier and what was sure to be another life changing journey.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as they all watched the two disappear from their sights. "So...what do we do now?"

Iroh looked at him with a laugh, "My nephew left a 'to do' list."

There were mutual groans from all the children. Toph raised a hand, "I vote we ditch the work and relax for a day."

"If you kids want, you can all relax for today while the grown ups do the hard work," Hakoda teased.

"Really?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"No," Iroh and Hakoda answered simultaneously.

_Sugar Queen and Sparky,_

_ Toph here, well and Snoozles cause he's writing this. Well, everything is going well over here. So far there aren't any crazy riots in the Fire Nation because of the temporary switch in power. In the meetings with your crazy council there's been a lot of name calling and fights but we're getting through it. You guys know Twinkle Toes and his special peace making powers. Iroh and the council have begun drawing up that plan for your nation's economy, Sparky. And the Chief is almost done with his deals with the council, so good news for you Sugar Queen you don't have to hurry back to help your tribe as quickly as you thought._

_ Now that the professional crap is done let's go on to the gossip. Iroh and Chief Ponytail have become friends and at night they get a bunch of soldiers from both nations together and have what Iroh calls music night. From what I've heard it's not music they're enjoying, more like a lot of cactus juice. It's not just guys in there either. Maybe you'll get a new mommy, Sugar Queen. Since Sokka just blew up on me I guess I'm kidding. Oh also Sparky, Stretch said she went to visit your crazy sister and says she's gotten better. We don't really know whether to take this as good or bad news yet. Plus, your girlfriend came by the other day and almost hit Snoozles in the throat with a dart._

_ Other than that nothing big's happened. Except that Twinkle Toes seems happier now that Sugar Queen and him finally settled things, so Sugar Queen, maybe by the time you get back he'll be staring at some other girl now._

_The Blind Bandit_

_P.S. This is a note from Sokka. Zuko don't you dare forget our talk! I swear if I find out you broke one of those rules I'm going to hit you with my boomerang so hard Iroh will have to take up the role of Fire Lord permanently!_

_P.S.S. Katara I hope you're not having a horrible time around the Sulk Lord._

_Love Sokka_

"Your brother's insane," Zuko said simply after reading the letter.

Katara looked up from the paper in her hands at him curiously, "What rules was he talking about?"

He shook his head, "Just something stupid your brother said before we left." Zuko eyed her up and down as she rolled the scroll up. "Where are your things?"

She shrugged, "I left them back in my room when Hawky got here." She made a nod toward the hawk perched on the railing of the ship.

Zuko quirked his only eyebrow at her in question, _Sokka or Toph named it._ "We're going to land soon, so you should get your things. We'll send them something back once we find somewhere to stay."

Katara put a hand on her hips, "Why can't we just write to them now?"

He rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself sarcastically; "Oh look, she's back to being difficult again." He was met with a glare and when he noticed her mouth start to move he smirked. "It's not a long wait. We'll probably be docking in five minutes and we'll find somewhere to stay before noon."

She crossed her arms and kept a steady glare, "Jerk." Regardless, Zuko managed to convince her to go back to her bunk in the boat and retrieve her information.

He turned around to face the opposite direction she went in and turned toward the front of the ship. The Earth Kingdom was so close now. He took notice of the odd feeling of comfort he was getting from being so close to the nation's shores again. Less than one year ago he felt nothing but disgust and suffering in being stuck in the Earth Kingdom.

During his exile he hated everything about the Earth Kingdom. Especially the abundance of green. And that didn't apply to merely the clothes. He hated, beyond anything, how much foliage there is. In the Fire Nation most of the trees had been used up by the end of the first decade of the war. Then when they established the first Fire Nation colony they discovered the great rock that is coal. So when he'd been faced with all the green and dirt he had been disgusted by the ruralness of it all. Lack of progress was what he saw.

What he saw now, however, was very different. He'd grown to appreciate all the life and nature that resided in the Earth Kingdom. After he no longer had a ship, a crew, or hope to return home with honor Uncle made him pay attention to what could be gained from their settings. They had kindle for fires at night, shelter, and most importantly the trees provided protection by hiding them behind their leaves. He was also now aware that his mother had been living there. And besides the land's natural beauty it now held even more because his mother was there. He had hope that the only good thing in his immediate family would be returning to him.

She always appreciated nature when she was with him, so it made sense that she'd stayed in the Earth Kingdom all those years. She probably thought the Earth Kingdom was beautiful and more serene than the Fire Nation, with all its hostile red tones. Maybe she'd fallen in love with the country, he'd noticed that the clean air was appealing after being among volcanic air (probably the only thing he immediately liked about the Earth Kingdom). Maybe she loved all the wild life there (he himself stuck to turtle ducks, hawks, kimodo dragons, and Appa). Maybe...she fell in love.

Zuko groaned and turned his eyes to the sea moving against the sides of the ship. _I can't think like that,_ he breathed in deeply to relax his clenched heart. _Those types of thoughts lead to thinking she has a new family._ He pinched the bridge of his nose, _Stop that. If Mom has a new family she might not come back with me, and that's not something I should think of now that I'm so close._

"There, I got everything." Katara grumbled throwing her things by the boy's feet. He ignored her and concentrated on breathing. Breathing was the key to fire bending because it prevented the fire from running wild, so the same should apply to his chaotic thoughts. "Zuko?" He felt her hand on his shoulder but shook it off.

He winced knowing the coldness that the gesture portrayed. He wasn't going to act like the angry prince he once was, especially not to Katara who he worked so hard to make see he wasn't the same. Zuko turned to face her and tried to smile, "Sorry."

She shook her head, "It's fine. I know you must just be nervous about all of this."

His eyes widened and dropped the act for a second, _How did she know? _"I'm fine," was instead his short reply. He turned back to face the shore and tightened his grip on the strap of his pack, "We should head toward the bow before it drops down. We can't waste any time finding an inn to stay at so we can write back to Toph and Sokka."

Katara sighed but nodded. _He'll talk when he's ready._

"What is troubling your mind, Hakoda?" Iroh asked the morning after their last music night.

He blinked up at the man, craning his neck due to his sitting position. He'd been sitting in the paved courtyard outside, avoiding the noise inside, when the former general found him. "A father's thoughts," Hakoda answered with an inviting smile, giving the older man room to sit on the stone bench he was occupying.

"Ah, yes." Iroh nodded knowingly, accepting the man's offer. "It has now been four days since my nephew and your daughter left." Hakoda nodded, once again wearing a solemn expression.

They were enveloped in silence as both men thought. "Sokka and Toph sent them a letter yesterday." Hakoda made the statement sound casual but both knew they were on edge for their responses now. Hakoda chuckled dryly and shook his head, "After all they've faced, I'm still worried about her."

Iroh nodded, "It is in our nature as parents. They could be the Avatar and we'd still worry." He chuckled whole hearted, "I can imagine Zuko saying that after facing Azula there is nothing left out there to stop him from finding Ursa."

"Katara would probably say the same," Hakoda laughed.

Iroh nodded, "We have nothing to worry about, they are together. Unity is a powerful thing." He watched the orange sky brightly.

"Yes," Hakoda agreed. He turned to Iroh with a respectful smile, "Your nephew is a great man. Katara's trust is hard to regain after it's lost. I'm jealous that she seems to trust him more than me lately."

He didn't need to ask the water tribesman whether or not Katara told him about Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Sa. Iroh laughed shaking his head, "I would not be so jealous. Miss Bei Fong has told me stories of all the beatings Miss Katara gave him when he asked for forgiveness."

Hakoda laughed as well, "That sounds like her." He too turned his eyes to the orange landscape above, "She's as strong as her mother and as stubborn as mine. She looks even more like Kya each day too."

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

Iroh nodded, sobering up. "I'm sorry for your loss, Chief Hakoda."

He nodded back in acknowledgment, "Thank you."

"They grow up so fast it is hard to remember when they made the transition from children to adults." He chuckled, "Soon they will marry and start their own families."

Hakoda's expression noticeably dropped, "Katara is so close to being of age to marry. I don't know what I'll do when that happens." He groaned, "Sokka's already old enough to choose a bride, soon they'll both slip through my fingers."

"I'm worried that I might not live to see Zuko have children." Iroh missed Hakoda's strained look when he mentioned children and continued laughing. "I wondered for so long if he'd ever meet a nice girl when all he thought about was the Avatar. When my brother and I were young, girls were all we thought about. But Zuko, he has only been in one serious relationship before and a date I set him up with in Ba Sing Sa. He is too serious."

"That's good." Hakoda disagreed with a wry smile. "It means I have one less thing to worry about." Laughter filled the courtyard as the sun sunk lower and lower behind the horizon. "Fire Nation and Water Tribe, imagine that."

Iroh continued to laugh, "Imagine those two together!" He slapped the man's shoulder amiably, "There would be constant fights in the Fire Nation, that is those that weren't of a civil war."

Hakoda scoffed, "Who says they'd stay here?"

"Well, Zuko is the Fire Lord." Iroh answered intelligently, both men now staring off.

"Fine, but we're keeping to the Southern Water Tribe's traditions for the wedding;" He conceited with a semi-pout.

Iroh chuckled and held out his hand for the man, "Deal." And the sun disappeared over the horizon, giving way for the moon.

"I thought we were going straight to Sen Lin Village." Katara grinned in a sarcastic tone stepping into Zuko's room at an inn by the docks.

His back was to her making the sight of his shoulders slumping more obvious. "The sun's already down, the walk to the village from here is probably three to five hours depending on the density of the forest-"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm used to traveling at night you know, as I'm sure you are. So, this isn't really ne-"

"—and I know you're probably anxious to write back to everyone so I figured one night can't hurt," He finished turning with a smirk. "Besides I'm paying."

"Fine," she sighed, dropping her arms and turning her gaze to the floor. "Still you didn't have to pay double. We could've shared a room." Katara looked up at him expectantly after a pause on his part, instantly noticing his red face.

Before she could comment, though, he regained his composure; "I just thought you'd be more comfortable not sharing a bed."

She turned red now, "N-No that's not it. I mean we wouldn't have to share a bed. I mean I have a sleeping bag so...um..." She couldn't get over the fact he...share a bed? Really? She hadn't even thought about that.

Zuko stiffly grabbed his head, "R-Right, yeah...sleeping bag." He took a deep breath to clear his head. "Still it's better that we get beds...I mean each of us—separately."

The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence. It dragged out as they both avoided eye contact and tried to avoid digging the hole even deeper. Katara started to move her hand to tangle in her loose hair, a nervous habit, and remembered why she'd come into his room. "We still have to respond to Sokka and Toph," she meant to make it sound as a reminder but instead it came out like a simple, contemplative statement.

He nodded, "Yeah." Her attempt at making the awkward tension in the room did not help. "How about you write your part first and then I'll add anything I need to. We'll send it before going out to dinner."

"Sounds good to me," she replied, hurriedly leaving the room so they'd both get the chance to relax before going to eat.

_Dear Sokka and Toph,_

_ Well Zuko and I just landed. It was a little late so we're going to stay in an inn by the docks. By the time you get this, though I guess we'll be in Senlin. Sokka, whatever stupid threats you're sending Zuko, knock it off. Toph thanks for letting me know about how Aang's doing, please keep helping him since it's obvious I can't do that anymore. Oh and about dad's little adventures, leave him to it. He hasn't really enjoyed himself since our mother's death. It'll be good for him to have music nights, but Sokka please make sure he doesn't hurt anyone when he's drunk. We don't want him to actually hit a person with his spear instead of Gran-Gran's pot._

_ Sokka, how's the necklace coming along? If you're done don't you dare do anything until I get there! How are things in Kyoshi by the way? Are they almost back to normal yet? What about Ba Sing Se? You guys are making sure everything's fine, right? There's so much I want to ask but Zuko won't have room to write anything. Just write back soon. We'll send you news of anything we find out about Lady Ursa's whereabouts when we find learn anything more than what Ozai said._

_ Love, Katara_

_ Thanks for the update on the military proceedings. Can you guys make sure my Uncle arranges a meeting with the nations for my return. He can estimate the right amount of time, just tell me when. Toph, don't joke about civil unrest please. Get a message out to Ty Lee for me, I need her to go visit Azula at least three times a week. Mai is no longer my girlfriend so don't refer to her as such anymore. Sokka, I'm following you're rules and there's no need for you to worry. We'll write back as soon as we find anything out in Senlin._

_Zuko_

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Yup I'm not very proud of this chapter. I'm actually a bit upset by it other than the letter from Katara and Zuko, which I enjoyed so much to write.**

**No worries next chapter I'll make up for it. I'll be focusing more on Azula, Aang and Sokka next chapter than I have been so look forward to it.**

**Oh also I participated in Zutara week this year so if you feel like it check out my youtube channel. My username's Moody1656 there too.**

**Please review, guys! It only take a couple seconds to give me feedback.**


End file.
